


A Queen Forged in Durasteel

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, BannedTogether2020, Cybernetics, Gen, Injury Recovery, Legends Canon, Prompt Fill, Serious Injuries, pulminodes, self-made humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Princess Breha Organa of Alderaan was sixteen when her life was nearly snuffed out.She would not die that day.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Queen Forged in Durasteel

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt fill for self-made humans!
> 
> I am aware that BTB is on hiatus. I disagree with this decision and the pressure put on the moderators that led them to this point, so I will continue to write. Censorship will never be the answer, and I will keep moving forward with my bingo card to support this stance. Any 'debate' on this front in the comments will be deleted.

It was natural instinct, when falling, to cover one’s face. To make some attempt at shielding fragile eyes and the delicate framework that is the center of the image one presents to the world. The small bones of the hands, meant for carding through the lovers’ hair and dancing across the strings of fine instruments to push music into the air, offer little protection. And yet, it is natural instinct to allow these digits to be mangled rather than do nothing to defend the layer of skin that cradles our skulls from the world.  
  
It is not human nature, however unfortunate, to give the same consideration to the fist-sized lump of muscle caged within the ribs.  
  
In short- Princess Breha Organa of Alderaan fell.  
  
The rocks pierced her flesh like knives.  
  
Her heart and lungs were shredded beyond repair.  
  
The lovely features of her face remained entirely unharmed.  
  
~  
  
In the end, Breha lost her ribcage and everything within it. The upper part of her collarbone was barely salvaged, but the gentle curve of her chest was entirely replaced with the flat durasteel of her pulminodes.  
  
She would spend the rest of her life with a heart and lungs that hummed with mechanics and glowed orange in several places when working correctly, however long the rest of her life would be.  
  
~  
  
Breha was gasping slowly, like a fish baking in the sun of a fish market, when she was visited by the Senator and his son.  
  
Her eyes were sticky and ached from how dry they were. It was a strange thing to notice, Breha knew even at the time, but it was an easier agony to comprehend than the gaping, hollow pain in her chest that was now stuffed with metal.  
  
She hardly heard what Senator Antilles said, only that it had something to do with her imminent death.  
  
(“Such a shame, that one so young and full of promise has been taken from Alderaan.”)  
  
And Breha Organa, crown Princess of Alderaan, through the cocktail of drugs in her blood that kept her weakened body from attacking her new organs and the battered flesh around them from blossoming into infection, and a throat that surely must have bled with how dry it had become, looked Senator Antilles in the eyes.  
  
“I will live.”  
  
Before what fog passed for sleep overtook her again, Breha saw the Senator’s son hide a smirk.  
  
(“I’m going to marry him,” Breha tried to tell her mother later without context, though she could not be sure how clear her words had come out.)  
  
~  
  
“No more bacta,” Breha whispered to her mother during a lull in the Princess’s first public appearance since her accident. She wore a fine gown in the royal blue and gray, with a neckline that dipped below where her breasts had once been, the status lights of her pulminodes pulsing. “I don’t want anyone to forget that I have survived.”  
  
~  
  
The people of Alderaan cheered her name for days when she took the throne. Their beloved Queen, who had forged herself of durasteel, and built her own lungs and heart to breathe only the sharp air of Alderaan and to beat only for her people.

  



End file.
